In the cookie making art it was common to make flat cookies. Attempts to make cookie shapes other than flat were often quite difficult, particularly as the size of each individual cookie was reduced. It was extremely difficult to form and handle cookie dough as the size became smaller and the shape was other than flat.
Now there is provided by the present invention a new cookie which provides both a novel configuration and size (i.e., high count per pound) and which cookie retains its integrity with handling and yet provides a cake-like quality when wetted.
The food industry and especially the ice cream industry was desirous of incorporating a cake product into food substances and ice cream but the prior art cake products would tend to either break down into fine pieces and thus "dirty" the food product i.e., the ice cream, or remain so hard and rough as to be undesirable to the palate in eating soft ice cream.
Heretofore it was also known in the prior art to incorporate various foods particulates into ice cream. Hassell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,394, granted Mar. 14, 1933, discloses the incorporation of popcorn and peanuts into ice cream. Anagnos, U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,732, granted July 31, 1934, discloses incorporating candy or nuts into ice cream. Musher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,028 disclosed an oat product in ice cream. Forkner U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,164, granted Feb. 6, 1962, discloses candy bits in ice cream. And Durst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,229, granted Mar. 18, 1975 incorporates a simulated nutmeat product into ice cream.
Such prior art particulates were generally hard and irregularly-shaped and retained their hard or tough quality when incorporated into the ice cream.
Now there is provided by the present invention a novel cookie product having a cone like configuration, with a high count per pound and being adaptable to be incorporated into ice cream or other edible food substances and yet maintain its recognizably cake-like feature.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide novel cookie bits.
It is another principal object of this invention to provide cookie bits with a high count per pound.
It is another principal object of this invention to provide a process operation for making the aforementioned cookie bits.
It is another object of this invention to provide cookie bits useful in food substances, as well as other intended uses as hereinafter disclosed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process and operation as aforesaid wherein cookie making apparatus may be adapted therefor.
It is another object of this invention to provide a uniform cookie bit of specific configuration so as to be most suitable for incorporating into ice cream and other food substances.
It is another object of this invention to provide a high quality cookie product which is yet economically incorporated into ice cream and other food substances.
It is a further important aspect of this invention to provide cookie bits which assume and retain palatably acceptable texture and taste with extended storage in food substances including ice cream.